Aqueous is a clear, colorless fluid that fills the anterior and posterior chambers of the eye. The aqueous is formed by the ciliary body in the eye and is a carrier of nutrients for the lens. In addition, the aqueous provides a continuous stream into which surrounding tissues can discharge the waste products of metabolism.
The aqueous produced in the ciliary processes circulates from the posterior chamber to the anterior chamber of the eye through the pupil and is absorbed through the trabecular meshwork, a plurality of crisscrossing collagen cords covered by endothelium. Once through the trabecular meshwork, the aqueous passes through Schlemm's canal and into venous circulation. The rate of aqeuous outflow through the trabecular meshwork in a normal eye is typically 2.1 .mu.L/min. Intraocular pressure in the eye is maintained by the formation and drainage of the aqueous. All the tissues within the corneoscleral coat covering the eyeball are subject to this pressure, which is higher than pressure exerted on tissues at other locations in the body.
Glaucoma is a progressive disease of the eye characterized by a gradual increase of intraocular pressure. This increase in pressure is most commonly caused by stenosis or blockage of the aqueous outflow channel, resulting in excessive buildup of aqueous fluid in the eyeball. Other causes include increase in venous pressure outside the eye which is reflected back through the aqueous drainage channels and increased production of aqueous. In a "normal" eye, intraocular pressure ranges from 4 to 12 mm mercury. In an eye with glaucoma, this pressure can rise to as much as 50 mm mercury. This increase in intraocular pressure produces gradual and permanent loss of vision in the afflicted eye.
Existing corrective methods for the treatment of glaucoma include drugs, surgery, and implants. Miotic drugs lower intraocular pressure by facilitating aqueous outflow. Beta blockers, epinephrine products, and carbonic anhydrase inhibitors which inhibit production of the aqueous, are also commonly used in pharmacological glaucoma treatment. Steroids have been used in long-term glaucoma treatment as well. However, pharmacological treatment is prohibitively expensive to a large majority of glaucoma patients. In addition, many people afflicted with the disease live in remote or undeveloped areas where the drugs are not readily accessible. The drugs used in the treatment, in particular the steroids, often have undesirable side effects and many of the long-term effects resulting from prolonged use are not yet known.
Surgical procedures have been developed in an effort to treat victims of glaucoma. An iridectomy, removal of a portion of the iris, is often used in angle-closure glaucoma wherein there is an occlusion of the trabecular meshwork by iris contact. Removal of a piece of the iris then gives the aqueous free passage from the posterior to the anterior chambers in the eye. A trabeculotomy, opening the inner wall of Schlemm's canal, is often performed in cases of open-angle glaucoma so as to increase the outflow of the aqueous, thereby decreasing intraocular pressure. While often successful, these surgical techniques possess inherent risks associated with invasive surgery on an already afflicted eye. Furthermore, the tissue of the eye can grow back to the pre-operative condition, thereby necessitating the need for further treatment.
Ocular implants are often used in long-term glaucoma treatment without the disadvantages of drugs and invasive surgery. One such implant is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,757 entitled "Device for Draining Aqueous Humor" and commercially available as the Molteno.TM. Seton Implant. The implant comprises a drainage tube connected to one or more ridged plate reservoirs. The reservoir plates are designed to conform to the curvature of the eye. A reservoir plate is placed under Tenon's capsule and sutured to the sclera. The drainage tube is implanted into the anterior chamber through a scleral flap. A second plate can be implanted under the superior rectus muscle and sutured to the sclera. At this point, the body will form a tissue around these plates. Increased pressure causes the tissues above the plates to lift and form a bleb into which aqueous fluid from the anterior chamber drains via the drainage tube. Once inside the bleb, the aqeuous seeps into intercellular spaces and is removed by surrounding capillaries or lymhpatics. This type of implant is disadvantageous as the plates are formed of a rigid plastic which makes insertion beneath the eye tissue difficult and time-consuming. Furthermore, the rigid material poses a risk of irritation and/or damage to adjacent vasculature and tissue.
UK Patent Application 2,160,778 entitled "Aqueous humor drainage device" discloses a similar type of implant device comprising a drainage tube and a drainage body. The tube is fixed to and opens directly onto a surface of the body. The device is sutured to the sclera of the eye and the tube positioned within the anterior chamber so as to provide outflow for the aqueous contained therein. The device further includes a pressure gradient limiting valve formed as a slit in the tube, however, this type of valve does not allow patent, i.e., open or two-way, flow through the drainage tube, thereby preventing retrograde aqueous flow into the anterior chamber.